


your ghost

by drowningthoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningthoughts/pseuds/drowningthoughts
Summary: Harry dies in the war, and this is just Draco mourning him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclamer: the lyrics are not mine, the credit goes to indigo girls.  
> so yeah i just had to write something and I scribbled this down

I watch the world from my window, I watch as the leaves wither, turn brown and flutter away on a wind that will take them some place better. I watch as the green grass turns dead, crackling when someone walks on it. I watch. I listen. It’s all I can do, now. 

My mother comes in, sometimes. Telling tales of the world outside, a world I do not identify with anymore. All I want is those green eyes, blazing with an intensity that could set the world on fire. His eyes were so beautiful, so deep, like a whole universe inside of him. And I miss his laugh. On good days, it comes back to me sometimes. That laugh he had, it could set me on fire, it could make me want to dance to its music. I dream of him, of the way he laughed when I said something, or when he won a bet, or played a quidditich match. Of his piercing green eyes, the way they would look at me. 

I sometimes can feel the ghost of his arms around me, the way he held me, like I was his world and he would never let go. I can feel the burning of my skin as he trailed hot kisses all over me, as he caressed me with his fingers, those fingers that I still hold on to, those fingers that have turned into a memory, I still kiss them goodnight everyday, even when people say I’m insane.  
*Of all my demon spirits  
I need you the most  
I'm in love with your ghost  
I'm in love with your ghost*

Granger and Weasley come, too, sometimes. They seem to be doing fine. Sad, perhaps, but they are getting on with whatever comes after your whole life being torn away. But I can’t let go of him, I can’t forget what it felt like to cup his face in my hands and kiss his eyes, his nose, his lips. I can still feel him. 

On bad days, all I can hear is the screams. The way he screamed when voldermort tortured him, and when he saw Remus die, and then, at the end, when he jumped in front of the voldermort and sacrificed himself to save all of us. He was always like that. Stubborn. I watched him die, I watched the life bleed out of him, I held him in my arms and whispered promises we would always keep, shadows of what should have been. I felt his lips and his life once before everything drained away and the all existence lost meaning. I can still feel his ghost, and I’m holding on to it, my Harry Potter, my green-eyed-lover. 

The wind howls, sometimes. The sky cries and wails, and I wonder if the heavens have lost something too, something that they loved. 

Harry Potter. My everything. I will always love him. I remember how his arms felt, wrapped around me, how he felt, safe in my arms. We were both lying, deluding ourselves into thinking that we were safe, that nothing would happen to us. But we were lying, because safety is an illusion. It’s nothing. I still feel him. His warm breath scattering on my skin. I still remember his laugh, his voice. I dream of him. 

*(In love with your ghost)  
(In love with your ghost)*

One day I will die, and they will bury me, and he and I will be a part of the same earth. Together again.


End file.
